See you again
by sharingstories2
Summary: Grover knew that despite everything he would see Percy again.
1. Chapter 1

**_It's been a long day without you, my friend_**

Percy was dead. Gone. Never returning

 ** _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**

They had come a long way from scared twelve year olds, they had matured in ways that seemed improbable but Grover knew that it was Percy who had changed the most.

 ** _When I see you again_**

 ** _Damn, who knew?  
All the planes we flew  
Good things we've been through_**

Grover had to admit that despite all the bad times there were good. He had to say meeting Percy was the best thing that has ever happened and despite the bad he was glad for Percy to share the memories with him

 ** _That I'll be standing right here talking to you  
'Bout another path  
I know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
But something told me that it wouldn't last_**

It didn't last Percy had sacrificed himself. Sweet Percy had died for the " greater good"

 ** _Had to switch up  
Look at things different see the bigger picture  
Those were the days  
Hard work forever pays  
Now I see you in a better place_**

Grover saw him in Elysium, we're else would he be?. Percy Jackson hero of Olympus, he doubted even Hades would take that away from Percy, he deserves Elysium.

 ** _How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_**

Percy was always a constant. Through battles and friend ships he was there. As it turned out the last ride was dying for juniper when he jumped in front of the knife.

 ** _It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again)  
We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started)  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (let me tell you)  
When I see you again_**

Grover would see him. He would live his life with juniper and at the end of it he would see his best friend again.

 ** _First you both go out your way  
And the vibe is feeling strong  
And what's small turn to a friendship  
A friendship turn to a bond  
And that bond will never be broken  
And the love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)  
And when brotherhood come first  
Then the line will never be crossed_**

They had a brotherhood. Sure they hardly saw each other but they were there when it counted. Percy was more than a friend, he was a brother.

 ** _Established it on our own  
When that line had to be drawn  
And that line is what we reach  
So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)_**

 ** _How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_**

He remembered it vividly. It was a stupid rouge demigod. He'd thrown the knife and Percy had jumped in front of it. His blood gushed out as everyone ran to help him. Grover stared at him, shocked. He was going to die.

 ** _So let the light guide your way, yeah  
Hold every memory as you go  
And every road you take will always lead you home, home_**

Home was camp half blood. It always was and Grover supposed home is where the heart is. Percy was still there in spirit and mind but Grover wanted his best friend.

 ** _It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again_**

 ** _When I see you again  
When I see you again_**

Grover knew he would see Percy again.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
